Okay ?
by Lazy.Charly
Summary: TRADUCTION DE "Okay?" By HaileySmiles *SPOILERS* Hazel Grace meurt une semaine après Augustus.


Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour un petit projet que j'avais en tête depuis quelques temps. Je suis une grande fan du livre" Nos étoiles contraires" de John Green, il est carrément devenu mon livre préféré et quand j'ai vu le peu de fanfiction française sur ce magnifique ouvrage ...j'ai pas compris. Du coup, j'ai fait un saut du côté de nos chers amis anglais et là , miracle : il y en a foison ! Donc, j'ai décide de traduire l'une d'elle.

Rien que pour vous, voici la traduction de **_« Okay ? »_** par **_HaileySmiles._**

Je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir l'original, et de lui laisser une review pour lui dire à quelle point son travail est formidable !

(Si besoin, je peux toujours essayer de vous aider à formuler votre commentaire, je suis pas si nulle que ça en anglais.)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec votre lecture !

* * *

_ Une semaine après le décès d'Augustus…_

Je savais que ce jour viendrait. Le jour où je me noierais dans mon propre corps, mes propres poumons. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est aussi paisible que les films, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça fait un mal de chien. La sensation de brûler de l'intérieur, d'avoir des milliers d'aiguilles transperçant ma peau. Ça me tue. Je suis en train de mourir.

J'étais allongée dans l'herbe, comme d'habitude, là où se trouvait anciennement ma vieille et déprimante balançoire, et je regardais les étoiles quand ça m'est tombé dessus. Je voulais appeler à l'aide mais je voulais aussi partir. Être enfin libre. Alors, je l'ai laissé me consumer.

Je suis restée là, m'étouffant avec l'eau de mes poumons tout en perdant conscience. Les étoiles devenaient floues, et lointaines. J'agrippais l'herbe, et je l'ai serré aussi fort que je le pouvais. La douleur était insupportable, mais elle restait un 9 comparée à la perte d'Augustus.

Je serais les dents, m'empêchant de crier, pour éviter de voir mes parents se ruer sur moi en hurlant. Je me suis concentrée sur les étoiles et sur la manière dont elles s'effaçaient en même temps que ma vie. Tellement beau, et tranquille. Une douloureuse mais paisible mort.

« _Je m'appelle Hazel. Augustus Waters était le grand amour de ma vie. Notre histoire d'amour fut épique et je doute de pouvoir en dire le moindre mot sans tomber en larmes. Gus savait, Gus sait que je ne raconterai pas notre histoire d'amour parce que, comme toutes les vraies histoires d'amour, elle mourra avec nous, comme il se doit. J'espérais qu'il écrirait mon éloge funèbre, parce que personne mieux que lui…Comme je ne peux pas parler de notre histoire d'amour, je vais parler de maths. Je ne suis pas très forte en maths, mais je sais une chose : il existe des nombres infinis entre 0 et 1. Il y a par exemple : 0,1 et 0 ,12 et 0,112 et toute une ribambelle d'autres nombres infinis. Evidemment, l'ensemble de nombres infinis compris entre 0 et 2 et 0 et 100 000 est beaucoup plus important que celui compris entre 0 et 1. Certains infinis sont plus vastes que d'autres, nous a appris un écrivain qu'on aimait bien, Augustus et moi. Il y a des jours, beaucoup de jours où j'enrage d'avoir un ensemble de nombres infinis aussi réduit. Je voudrais plus de nombres que je n'ai de chances d'en avoir et, pour Augustus Waters, j'aurai voulu tellement plus de nombres qu'il n'en a eus. Mais, Gus, mon amour je ne te dirai jamais assez combien je te suis reconnaissante de notre petite infinité. Je ne l'échangerais pas pour tout l'or du monde. Tu m'as offert une éternité dans un nombre de jours limités, et j'en suis heureuse »._

Les étoiles s'éloignent de plus en plus de moi quand soudainement je peux apercevoir quelqu'un à travers elles.

Augustus.

Je vois ses bras cherchant à m'atteindre, avec un sourire immense et idiot planté sur son visage et sa cigarette coincée entre des lèvres. Il n'a pas d'ailes, ni d'auréole mais il est en paix et je l'envie. Je veux être libérée de cette douleur constante provoquée par son absence. Je veux y mettre fin.

J'espère que mes parents ne m'oublieront pas, et comprennent que je voulais quitter ce monde. Comme disait Augustus : l'Oubli. Dans l'espoir de ne pas être oubliée. Je les aime. Ils ont tellement fait pour moi, vécu tellement de choses, mais eux aussi ont besoin d'être libre.

Je me sens m'élever au-dessus de mon jardin, vers les étoiles : _mes_ étoiles. J'ai l'impression de m'abandonner à Augustus pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de moi.

Je peux me sentir dériver vers lui.

_« __VanHouten,  
Je suis quelqu'un de bien, mais j'écris comme un pied. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de bien, mais vous écrivez remarquablement. On aurait fait une bonne équipe. Je ne veux pas vous demander ça comme un service mais, si vous avez le temps -et d'après ce que j'ai constaté, vous en avez beaucoup-, je me demandais si vous pouvez écrire l'éloge funèbre d'Hazel. J'ai pris des notes, mais j'aimerais que vous en fassiez quelque chose de cohérent ou même que vous m'indiquiez ce que je dois changer. Le truc important chez Hazel, c'est ça: à peu près tout le monde est obsédé par l'idée de laisser une trace derrière soi, de léguer un héritage, de survivre à sa mort, de marquer les mémoires. Je n'échappe pas à cette règle. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de devenir une énième victime oubliée de cette vieille guerre sans gloire contre la maladie.  
Je veux laisser une trace.  
Sauf que, Van Houten, les traces que les hommes laissent sont trop souvent des cicatrices. On construit un centre commercial__hideux, on fomente un coup d'état, on devient un rock star en se disant: "On se souviendra de moi", mais a) on ne se souviendra pas de nous et b) on ne laisse derrière nous que de nouvelles cicatrices. Le coup d'état mène à une dictature, le centre commercial devient une lésion urbaine. (D'accord je n'écris peut-être pas si mal que ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à rassembler mes idées, Van Houten. Mes pensées sont des étoiles qui ne peuvent plus former de constellation.)  
Nous sommes comme une meute de chiens qui pissent sur les bouches d'incendie. On empoisonne la terre à notre pisse toxique, pour marquer "A moi" partout et sur tout, dans l'espoir ridicule de survivre à notre mort. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pisser sur les bouches d'incendies. Je sais que c'est idiot et inutile -ô combien inutile dans mon état-, mais je suis un animal comme les autre.  
Hazel est différente. Elle se déplace avec légèreté, mec. Elle effleure le sol de ses pas. Hazel connaît la vérité: on a autant de chances de nuire à l'univers qu'on en a de l'aider, et on n'est pas près de faire ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Certains pourraient trouver triste qu'elle laisse une plus petite cicatrice que les autres, qu'on se souvienne moins d'elle, qu'elle ait été aimée profondément mais par peu de gens. Mais ce n'est pas triste, Van Houten. C'est glorieux, c'est héroïque. N'est-ce pas justement ça le véritable héroïsme? Comme disent les médecins: "Avant tout, ne pas nuire".  
De toute façon, les véritables héros ne sont pas les gens qui font les choses; les véritables héros sont les gens qui remarquent les choses, qui y prêtent attention. Le type qui a inventé le vaccin contre la variole n'a rien inventé du tout. Il a juste remarqué que les gens qui avaient la variole bovine n'attrapaient pas la variole.  
Après mon PET scan, quand j'ai su que j'avais des métastases partout, je me suis faufilé en douce dans le service de soins intensifs et je l'ai vue alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Je suis entré derrière une infirmière et j'ai réussi à rester 10 minutes près d'elle avant de me faire choper. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir avant que je puisse lui dire que j'allais mourir aussi. C'était terrible: la litanie incessant des machines de soins intensifs, l'eau sombre et cancéreuse qui s'écoulait de son torse, ses yeux fermés, l'intubation, mais sa main restait sa main, toujours chaude, les ongles vernis en bleu foncé presque noir. Je lui ai tenu la main en essayant d'imaginer le monde sans nous. Et, l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai fait preuve d'assez d'humanité pour espérer qu'elle meure, afin qu'elle ne sache jamais que j'allais mourir aussi. Mais ensuite, j'ai voulu plus de temps pour qu'on puisse tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mon vœu a été exaucé. J'ai laissé ma cicatrice.  
Un infirmier est entré et m'a dit de partir, les visites n'étaient pas autorisées. Je lui ai demandé comment elle allait, et il a répondu: "Elle continue à prendre l'eau". Une bénédiction pour un désert, une malédiction pour un océan.  
Quoi d'autre? Elle est si belle qu'on ne se lasse pas de la regarder. Ça ne vous ennuie jamais qu'elle soit plus intelligente que vous: parce que vous savez qu'elle l'est. Elle est drôle sans jamais être méchante. Je l'aime. J'ai tellement de chance de l'aimer, Van Houten. Dans ce monde, mec ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons si on nous fait du mal ou non, en revanche on peut choisir qui nous fait du mal. J'aime mais choix. J'espère qu'elle aime les siens.__»_

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, formant ainsi un « X ». Je ferme les yeux, me sentant glisser vers son cœur. Il est temps de partir. Temps de ne plus penser au faut que le monde va tomber dans l'oubli, comment dans mille ans, nous serons tous oubliés, et morts et il n'y aura personne pour se souvenir de nous. Mais, c'est comme ça que les choses doivent être. Je ne veux pas que les gens se rappellent de moi. Je veux qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter à cause de ma merdique mais incroyable vie. Je veux être oubliée et mourir en paix. Être dans les mémoires comme «personne » mais rester « quelqu'un ».

J'entends sa voix faire écho en moi : « Okay, Hazel Grace ? »

…Okay.


End file.
